Toe Socks
by EverfallingTwilight
Summary: (3x4 WAFFy Yaoi) Trowa gets bored and goes to see what Quatre is doing. A simple question leads to an interesting situation. Mild smut at Ch. 2
1. Toe Socks

I wrote this for YYY, as she is the bestest person in the world and she gives me all my Three Wolves Mountain mangas.. :D 

Toe Socks

Trowa poked his head past Quatre's bedroom door. It was late afternoon, and he was bored, so he had decided to see what the blonde boy was doing.

"Yes, Trowa? What do you want?" Quatre asked quietly, looking up over the top of his book. He was sprawled across his bed on his stomach, feet in the air above bent knees, and the book up in the air on raised elbows, hiding most of his face.

"Just bored. Felt like talking to someone." Trowa said offhandedly.

"Then come in and sit down, and close the door once you're in" Quatre answered, going back to his book.

Trowa slipped inside the room and shut the door quietly, going across and sitting down on the edge of the bed. Five minutes passed in silence, then ten, and Trowa started to feel bored again. He glanced around for something to do, and then noticed Quatre's feet.

"Quatre?"

"Yes?"

"What kind of socks are they? I've never seen them before."

"They're called toe socks. They're pretty new around here, they act like gloves for your feet. They keep your toes warmer than normal socks."

"So you get cold toes easily?"

"...No comment..."

"Do you?"

"What's it got to do with anything?"

"I'm just asking. Don't say if you don't want to."

Trowa said his last comment in an injured tone and then slumped backwards on Quatre's bed, staring at the ceiling moodily. A minute has barely passed before Quatre's good nature broke his resolve.

"I'm sorry for snapping Trowa.. Yes I do get cold toes easily, so I bought quite a few pairs of these socks.." Quatre half whispered, staring down at the bed.

Trowa glanced over at him and smiled slightly. "That wasn't so hard to say, now was it? And now when you say you feel cold, I can remind you to go and put toe socks on. Won't that be fun?" He said the last part in a teasing tone, knowing exactly how Quatre would answer.

"No! You can't mention this around the others! Duo will ask and then I'll have to tell and then him and Heero will always be smirking and nudging me and making comments and other people will ask and I won't want to tell and those two will tell and then-"

Quatre's hysterical rant was cut short as Trowa gently pressed a hand to his mouth. "Hush, Quatre-chan.. .I was only playing, I wouldn't reveal your secrets so easily."

Quatre glared and made a few muffled attempts at speaking, indignified at being called Quatre-chan. Trowa grinned and ruffled his hair with his other hand, then let go of his mouth. Quatre didn't bother yelling at Trowa, instead he dropped his book and snatched up a pillow, throwing it hard at Trowa's head.

Trowa yelped in surprise and ducked, but wasn't quite quick enough. The pillow skimmed over the top of his head, shoving his hair back and making it hang down behind his head around his ears. Quatre immediately burst into a fit of giggles, slumping down onto the bed and holding his stomach.

Trowa grumbled and pushed his hair around, trying to make it go back to its normal style. No such luck; it stayed hanging around his ears. Deciding to retaliate, he grabbed the pillow and threw it over Quatre's mirthful face, then turned away from the blonde and lay down on the bed.

"Awww.. Come on Trowa, your hair isn't everything.. I think it looks rather nice all dangly like that.." Quatre said persuasively (as soon as he had gotten over his giggles), spooning against Trowa's back and patting his hair lightly. Trowa felt his heart jolt as the kawaii blonde pressed against his back. He could feel every curve of the other boy agaisnt his back, and it was breathtaking to be so close and to be able to feel someone so intimately.

"Trowa-kun? Please forgive me?" Quatre whispered in Trowa's ear.

"S-s-s-sure.." Trowa stammered, his heart pounding in his throat.

"Are you okay? You're shivering.. And I can feel your heartbeat..."

Trowa regained some self-control at that, determined not to let the younger boy be frightened away by his secret love for him. "All I need is some of your lovely little toe socks, then I'll be fine!"

"Oh, you.. You.. You deceiver!" Quatre said indignantly, pulling away from Trowa and shoving at his back.

"Deceiver? That hurts Quatre.. I didn't deceive you, I never would.." Trowa whimpered playfully, turning over onto his back and turning his head sideways to look at the blonde.

"You did deceive me, just then! You pretended to be all shivery and make me care, and then you were completely fine a moment later!" Quatre stuck his tongue out at Trowa as soon as he had finished speaking, to show his annoyance.

Forgetting about his plan to keep his secret love secret, he leaned in close to Quatre and stared deep into his eyes, speaking in a deep voice. "Maybe I wasn't deceiving you.. Maybe having you close to me made my heart beat fast and made me shiver.."

Quatre's eyes widened as his brain raced through possibilities and outcomes of what he might do in this situation. In his silence, Trowa kept his face close to the younger boy's, studying his facial features up close and watching the emotions in his eyes.

Eventually Quatre came to a decision and his eyes slipped shut. He whispered quietly to Trowa, relaxing in his sitting/leaning slightly backward position. "Show me if I did or didn't have that effect on you.."

On account of Quatre's eyes being shut, he didn't see Trowa's dark orbs light up with joy. He didn't see Trowa take a deep breath and begin leaning inwards. But he did feel it as their lips slowly pressed against each other's in a small, slow kiss.

It lasted for a few moments, then Trowa gently released Quatre's mouth and looked down at the beautiful blonde. Quatre's eyes slowly opened halfway and he gazed into Trowa's, love shining deep in the bright blue orbs, matching the love returned in the dark brown ones.

As Quatre's mind slowly returned from heaven, he glanced down and noticed their positioning. Quatre was now laying on his back on the bed, his elbows keeping his upper body up against Trowa's chest. Trowa was stretched out along on top of Quatre's body.

A fleeting thought passed through Quatre's mind, and he voiced it without any hesitation. "Now you're the one making me all shivery."

Trowa smiled laughingly and layed his head down on Quatre's shoulder. "I suppose I am. And I suppose you won't like that very much. I suppose you'll want to make me shiver again?"

"I suppose I will, Trowa-kun.."

End

Hope everyone likes it! This is also posted in YYY's account.. But eh, doesn't matter :D


	2. Dimsims

Second chappie! Yay! Mild smut.. Beware the terrors of Kitty-chan's writing! Mwahahaha-

(chokes and coughs)

Damned cold :(

Dimsims

Quatre peeked into the kitchen warily. Seeing only Trowa there, he quickly ran across and kissed Trowa on the cheek. The brunette looked up amusedly, swallowing a mouthful of his food and commenting "You seem to be in a good mood this afternoon."

"Well its not often I get to sleep in this late."

"Oh, something tired you out did it?"

"OH, YOU! YOU!"

"I what? Tired you out?" Trowa purred with a seductive wink.

Quatre fumed for a moment, trying to think of something to say. Then he noticed what Trowa was eating.

"STEALS!" he yelled, snatching up the bowl of dimsims and racing out of the room.

"HEY! Get back here, you monster!" Trowa yelled, leaping up and racing after the giggling blonde.

Through the lounge (ignoring the happily snogging Heero and Duo), up the stairs, through Wufei's bedroom (also ignoring the shocked only-in-a-towel Chinese boy), through Heero's bedroom, down the hallway, back down the stairs, back through the lounge (still ignoring the now flushed and embarrased other two gundams), back into the kitchen, through the laundry and out the back door Trowa chased Quatre. Having had enough of the nonsense,Trowa threw himself forwards, catching Quatre around the waist and sending them both crashing to the ground.

Quatre could've easily kept the food safe, but instead he let go of the bowl and sent it over the edge of the slight hill and into the pond.

"Quatre! That was my lunch! Goddamn you!" Trowa howled. Quatre simply continued giggling madly underneath Trowa, until the other boy nipped his ear sharply.

"OW! What was that for!"

"For stealing my food, making me run so far, and then destroying my food."

"You insulted me first!"

"So? Your going to have to replace my lunch."

"FINE, I'll cook you some more dimsims, just get off me!"

Trowa grinned and nipped Quatre's ear again, saying teasingly, "I don't want dimsims anymore. I've been hunting my food for the past 10 or so minutes."

Quatre gulped. It was going to be another sleep-in day tomorrow.

End

(still coughing)

Don't you just hate illness? Bad bad cold weather.. Making me sick and stuffs..


	3. Office Chairs Are Not Toys

Warning.. Scary and slightly violent Quatre. Don't hurt me for writing this! And don't flame either.. 

Office Chairs Are Not Toys

Quatre wandered into the kitchen, even later than yesterday and still looking tired, and sat down across from Duo. The braided boy slurped up the last of his bowl of ramen, sighed contentedly, then glanced at Quatre. "Hey Quat-kun, what time is it?"

"Il est cinq hueres moins vingt," Quatre said sleepily.

"Err.. What!"

"Oh.. Umm.. Its 4:40" Quatre said, blushing furiously.

"You just spoke French, didn't you Quat-kun?" Duo asked, grinning mischeviously. "Yes.. But don't tell anyone!" Quatre pleaded desperately. But it was too late, as soon as he said 'yes' Duo was off, yelling at the top of his lungs.

"HEERO! TROWA! WUFEI! QUATRE SPOKE FREEEEEENCH!"

Quatre sighed sadly and quickly trotted into the lounge, sitting down on an armchair and curling into a ball on it. 5 minutes later, he was surrounded by the other four gundams, all asking demanding questions.

"Did you really speak French?"

"Aren't you meant to speak Hindu?"

"Is Duo lying again?"

"How did you learn French?"

"What did you say?"

"HEY! I don't lie!"

"Why aren't you answering?"

"Can you teach me French?"

"Quatre! Tell Heero I'm not lying! Please!"

At the last demand, Quatre's patience vanished and he leapt up, shoving Duo hard in the chest and yelling "I'm not obeying anything you say! Cause I TOLD you not to tell them!"

Duo stumbled backwards from the force of the shove and fell backwards into the office chair (1). The chair spun backwards, hit a corner of the couch and began spinning around extraodinarily fast for a chair. Quatreblinked and grabbed the back of the chair, stopping it suddenly. Duo flew forwards out of the chair and clung to the first thing possible, Heero's leg, and was sick all over the poor gundam's bare feet.

Quatre glared at the four of them and said threateningly (although Duo being sick was an accident), "No more questions! Or you'll all be spun around like that!" Heero quickly scooped up Duo and went out of the room as fast as he could without running, while Trowa and Wufei said nothing but looked very scared. Quatre gave them both one more glare, then went to get some toe socks from the laundry, his tiredness forgotten.

End

(1) Office chair definition: A computer desk chair on wheels that can spin around and has a lever to make it higher or lower.


End file.
